


Resurrection

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, SPN - Freeform, idk before the end of s14 probably, kind of, might not be so accurate to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Dean wakes up from a nightmare and thinks far too much.





	Resurrection

** <strike></strike> ** <strike></strike>

Dean woke up, gasping from his nightmares. All his burdens pulling him down. He had been put on this earth for a reason. At least that is what he wanted to believe. What he still wanted to believe. But if that was the case, why had he died so many times in the first place? To others, it might have seemed as though he had been resurrected because he still had work to do, but to him it seemed as though the work would never stop. There would always be monsters out there and he and his family were destined to face them, maybe forever.

Some days he’d like to think about not having to constantly kill and sitting on the porch in a rock chair with his brother and Cas, beer in hand. Maybe Jack would get married and have a family, bringing his kids over to play with their granddads. He chuckled at the idea.

Why did he deserve to be the one who was happy in the end? The one who would get to die for the last time from old age. He had dragged so many of his loved ones into his business, only to have them pay the price. Why did it have to be him saving people, hunting things. Family business is overrated anyways if it’s not a burger place. 

All his worries and guilt hung over him, yet he desperately wanted to see the end of the tunnel. That bright shining light, not another death, but the end of his job. If he even got to retire, he’d like to do so many things: go to Vegas with Jack, go on a food road trip, and maybe explore the harboring feelings for the angel who had raised him from perdition all those years ago.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and washed his face, hoping to get rid of all the bad memories. He slammed his fists into the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

_ God, why let me live after time after time? What about everyone else? They deserve it more than I do. Please give them back to me! How do expect me to live like this? How can I carry on? _

God might be gone, but Dean Winchester sure wouldn’t be. Not for a long time.


End file.
